gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix)
is the remixed version of the song Ruff Ryders' Anthem by DMX and now featuring DMX himself with rappers Jadakiss, Styles P, Drag-On and Eve. The song is featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :This thing right here.. (yeah yeah) :Is for my peoples in the streets.. (ha hah) Swizz Beats (uh-huh) :And this thing right here.. (Ruff Ryders) :Will get your ass off your feet (Remix! .. c'mon) :Drag-On :They call me Drag-On, when it's time to bomb :I burn em all, til they all say turn em off :Cause these chips, I'mma run em all :Chickenheads, know I, be the Colonel :Cause I burn eternal, mixed wit the inferno :So be careful, 'fore I burn you :You better learn dude, yeah I heard you :But I'mma hurt you, but you don't know? :My versatile, is a virtue :Ruff Ryders be the team, which means :A lot cream, lot of schemes :Lot of beams to make your stock drop, right on the seams : here is too hot and too much for you to touch :Better tell your man cause I'm too tough :Indubitably, too dust :Do you bust? Cause we do :You need to ask the people, but quietly :But they don't believe until they leave violently :Is you buying this? :Cause that purchased is under the dirt kid :They call me Drag-On; I'm the youngest but get bonkers :Collabo' wit my dogs from Yonkers :But this Bronx bomber's spittin flame :So you better wear your armor :Flame on! :Chorus: DMX (repeat 2X) :My dogs gon' STOP, your dogs gon' DROP :And then we gon' SHUT EM DOWN :OPEN UP SHOP :First we had em like OHHH, now they like NOOO :What baby?!! :THAT'S HOW RUFF RYDERS ROLL :Jadakiss :When I pop up, I lock shop up, pull the drop up :Park a block up, hit the alarm, put the top up :Stash the 'dro in my sock then pull my sock up :And keep the burner but if it's hot put my Glock up :You know what I'm about, slidin off get my cock sucked :Or writin rhymes watching Scarface in the hot tub :Whatchu wanna bet, when I pull it out :If you don't shout that every bullet'll go in and out :Who you know besides 'Kiss take the piss in the bottle of Crist' :And then give it to a modelin bitch :And you like your watch plain, I'mma flood mine :Alligator bloodline trained to find coke and bite one time :Styles :Y'all ain't hearin me out, til I pop up :Appear in your house, clearin it out, holiday style :Everybody actin violent and wild :Snatch the wife silence the child, that's how we move :Kill me my man kill you, that's how you lose :I Ruff Ryde, I don't like to slide felt that I slipped :Then the gun's only helpin the clip :And the clip's only helpin my hand :And like who the fuck is helpin your man? :When I cock back and hop out the van :Double R, get a job, play the shit in the car :Hit a party start a fight at the bar, and snatch your R :Sell your shit for some coke and get the fuck out of Dodge :Eve :Guess you figured that my, flippers, pullin triggers :News team crowd around, tryin to flick a picture :Get witcha, this bitch from Illadelph marches quicker : not makin sense better stay up off the liquor :Blonde bombshell, car-a-mel, heavy spender :Groups be sayin I'm they sister, hush ya mouth 'fore I hit ya :Stickin in wiseguys, fake thugs, and bullshitters :Take you for a ride, cover up your eye, then I get ya :Used to be shy-er, now I'mma Ruff Ryder :Big play me close, when they used to ride by her :Snatchin up your figures, frontin, know you dig us :Haters, screamin, "Who that bitch?" (UHH, UHH) :Mind your business :Chorus :Clue * talking over Hook * :Yeah!! DJ Clue! :The Professional! Part One :C'mon! Mad shout out, Donnie Brascoe :Big Skate, Duro.. CLUE! :DMX :Uhh, uhh, uhh.. :The X is gonna hit y'all hard, leave y'all scarred :Fuckin with the Dog when you fuckin with the God :Rip y'all off, faggot soft :Remember me from up North, I had you scared to cough :My name is ringin bells, in penitentiary cells :I'm making thugs rebel, ain't hard to tell :You never really wanted it, so the mic you jumped in front of it :Outta sixteen shots I'mma hit, which one of you am I gonna get :Thought you knew what I was gonna spit, this time with this rhyme :But by the end of it, y'all is gon' be like, "Yo X ripped it!" :Did my thing as usual it's never gon' stop :Them cats can't be for real, I got this shit locked! :Is that a game or a joke? Say the name or get smoked :Simple as that, simple as black, to the throat :Hit em all up to the coat, now you losin your life :(Grrrrrr) A dog is a dog for life! Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. DJ Clue and others - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. DJ Clue and others - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs